The Farm
The Farm is an annex to Fabletown. Located in upstate New York, it is home to all the Fables that can't pass as human or afford a glamour. Description Most of the Fables live in the main village, just off the road. To the east of the main village are the farmlands, the grasslands, and the livestock fields. South of the main village is the Great Woods. Inside the woods is Smalltown, a town for diminutive humans, such as Lilliputians and Thumbelina. To the southeast of the main village is a valley. It used to be the Valley of Big Sleepers, a home for giants, dragons, and other colossal fables. Once they left, it was given to Bigby Wolf as Wolf Valley. History Foundation Originally, Fabletown was far enough from Mundy civilizations that all fables could live together. As New York City grew, it became clear that the more noticeable Fables would have to leave. A piece of land was bought in upstate New York to become The Farm. Powerful spells were put into place to prevent Mundys from ever finding the Farm's location. Revolution Recently, the animal Fables, led by Goldilocks, tried to take control of the farm for themselves, overthrowing Weyland from his leadership. Their revolution failed due to Snow White and Rose Red's involvement. The ringleaders were executed while all other participants were imprisoned or sentenced to hard labor. Following the revolution, Rose Red was given the responsibility of leading the Farm. Known inhabitants Among the known inhabitants of the Farm are: * Arrow * Baba Yaga's Cabin on Chicken Legs * Bad Sam * Bagheera * Baloo * Boy Blue * Br'er Bear * Br'er Gator * Br'er Rabbit * Br'er Wolf * Brock Blueheart * Cheshire Cat * Chicken Little * Clarathea * Colonel Thunderfoot * Dickory * Farmer Giles * Grandfather Oak * Incitatus * Isengrim * Jenny Wren * Kaa * King Louie * King Noble * Lilliputians * Little Bo Peep ** Jill ** Wilfred * Lord Mountbatten * Luna * Mary and her Little Lamb * Mersey Dotes * Miss Mousey * Miss Silkytail * Mr. Badger * Mr. Mole * Mr. Pickles * Mr. Sunflower * Mr. Toad (deceased) * Mrs. Finch (deceased) * Mustard Pot Pete * Peter Cottontail * Peter Piper * Piglet * Prince Aspen * Princess Alder * Puss in Boots * Red Cap * Reynard the Fox * Rose Red * Shere Khan (deceased, later revived by Flycatcher) * The Clock from "Hickory Dickory Dock" * The Dish and the Spoon from "Hey Diddle Diddle" * The Flying Monkeys * The Little Dog Who Laughed from "Hey Diddle Diddle" * The Moon from "Hey Diddle Diddle" * The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe * The Owl and the Pussycat * The Playing Cards from "Alice in Wonderland" * The Rhinoceros from "How the Rhinoceros Got his Skin" * The Tortoise and the Hare * Three Bears ** Boo Bear (deceased) ** Boo Bear II ** Mama Bear ** Papa Bear * Three Billy Goats Gruff * Three Blind Mice * Three Little Pigs ** Colin (deceased)) ** Dun (deceased) ** Posey (deceased) * Three Little Pigs II (formerly giants) ** Donny ** Johnny ** Lonny * Thumbelina * Tom Thumb * Trotty Veck * Walrus * Weyland Smith * White Rabbit * Winnie the Pooh Other media ''The Wolf Among Us'' The Farm is frequently mentioned in The Wolf Among Us, and Bigby has the option of sending Colin and Toad there during "In Sheep's Clothing" for not using glamour. Colin can be allowed to stay in the Woodlands, but Toad and his son will be sent up regardless of the player's actions. Additionally, if the Crooked Man was spared and turned into a raven by Aunty Greenleaf, he is also sent to the Farm. The Farm also has an entry within the Book of Fables. The Farm is home to Fables who cannot pass as human - giants, goblins, animals, etc. It is located in upstate New York, far enough away from the mundies to avoid detection. Some of its residents resent their confinement to The Farm, despite its size and comforts. To them, The Farm is a prison. They would be allowed to leave The Farm if they could purchase a glamour, but many don't have the money for something so expensive. Though some, like Colin, sneak out into the city anyway. Category:Book of Fables Category:Locations Category:Fables Locations Category:Fables